


Five's a What?

by GoshGollyMissMolly (orphan_account)



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Multi, Poly, honestly just them being happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoshGollyMissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the timeloop squad was poly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five's a What?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha please let me know if i messed up  
> this is all gonna b pretty short since i am not good at writing long stuff

Nona and Clarissa were definitely a Thing. Everybody and their mother could agree on this. Like, c'mon, you don't go round a girls house with a huge cake and watch her favourite movies on her birthday unless you really like her. They did almost everything together anyways.  
So, when Ren and Nona also became a Thing, noone was really suprised when they saw the three of them out together. Honestly people were more suprised when Ren didn't look at least a LITTLE frightened of Clarissa. Even more so when they saw Clarissa smiling at Nona AND Ren.

 

Alex and Clarissa were something that took everybody by suprise, and really, nobody expected that development. Just last week they were at each others throats, and now they were sneaking kisses when nobody was looking. They did, of course, still argue loudly but the insults seemed to be more affectionate if anything.

When Ren and Jonas were found out, by this point nobody knew what to expect. Sure, that entire group was pretty close but for them ALL to be dating? More suprising that they kept it secret for so long, though their group outings suddenly made much more sense. But nobody could really say they didn't all fit together. Looking at them all, it seemed ridiculous to think theyd ever have not been all in one big relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> i just. rlly love poly timeloop squad  
> Next: probably pun related


End file.
